1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar image forming apparatus and a toner replenishing device for replenishing toner thereto.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is a common practice with an image forming apparatus to replenish fresh toner to a developing device via a toner replenishing device, which can be pulled out of the apparatus body by hand. A toner container implemented as a screw bottle is removably mounted to the toner replenishing device in a substantially horizontal position. Such a toner replenishing device allows the user of the apparatus to easily replace the toner container. However, a problem is that when a sufficient space is not available at the user""s station for the installation of the apparatus, the toner replenishing device abuts against, e.g., the wall of a room when fully pulled out of the apparatus, obstructing the replacement of the toner container.
Today, a toner container is increasing in size to store a greater amount of toner for thereby increasing the number of prints available with the toner container. However, an increase in the length of the toner container results in an increase in the length of a pedestal that is expected to support the toner container. Consequently, the overall length of the toner replenishing device increases and occupies a broader space when pulled out of the apparatus body. A space broad enough to replace the toner container is not available at some users"" stations, discouraging the users from buying a new type of image forming apparatus capable of producing a greater number of prints with a single toner container.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-20642 and 10-282780.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toner replenishing device capable of reducing a space necessary for the replacement of a toner container, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
A toner replenishing device of the present invention includes a container support unit for supporting a removable toner container, which stores toner therein, in a substantially horizontal position. Abase unit supports the container support unit such that the support unit is movable between a first position for mounting or dismounting the toner container and a second position for replenishing the toner from the toner container to the body of an image forming apparatus. The container support unit is configured such that when the support unit is located at the first position, the toner container is movable between the support unit and the base unit while the base unit supports the toner container in the substantially horizontal position in a direction in which the toner container is movable.
An image forming apparatus including the above toner replenishing device is also disclosed.